1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe handling apparatus. More particularly, the present invention the relates to a pipe handling apparatus for moving a pipe from a vertical orientation to a horizontal orientation. More particularly, the present invention the relates to a pipe handling apparatus that removes pipe from a well head.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Drill rigs have utilized several methods for transferring tubular members from a pipe rack adjacent to the drill floor to a mousehole in the drill floor or the well bore for connection to a previously transferred tubular or tubular string. The term “tubular” or “pipe” as used herein includes all forms of drill pipe, drill collars, casing, liner, bottom hole assemblies (BHA), and other types of tubulars known in the art.
Conventionally, drill rigs have utilized a combination of the rig cranes and the traveling system for transferring a tubular from the pipe rack to a vertical position above the center of the well. The obvious disadvantage with the prior art systems is that there is a significant manual involvement in attaching the pipe elevators to the tubular and moving the pipe from the drill rack to the rotary table. This manual transfer operation in the vicinity of workers is potentially dangerous and has caused numerous injuries in drilling operations. Further, the hoisting system may allow the tubular to come into contact with the catwalk or other portions of the rig as the tubular is transferred from the pipe rack to the drill floor. This can damage the tubular and may affect the integrity of the connections between successive tubulars in the well.
One method of transferring pipe from the rack to the well platform comprises tying one end of a line on the rig around a selected pipe on the pipe rack. The pipe is thereafter lifted up onto the platform and the lower end thereof is placed into the mousehole. The mousehole is simply an upright, elongate cylindrical container adjacent the rotary table which supports the pipe temporally. When it is necessary to add the pipe to the drill string, slips are secured about the drill string on the rotary table thereby supporting the same in the well bore. The pipe is disconnected from the traveling equipment and the elevators, or the kelly, are connected to the pipe in the mousehole. Next, the traveling block is raised thereby positioning the pipe over the drill string and tongs are used to secure the pipe to the upper end of the drill string. The drill pipe elevators suspend the drill pipe from a collar which is formed around one end of the pipe and do not clamp the pipe thereby permitting rotational pipe movement in order to threadably engage the same to the drill string.
A prior art technique for moving joints of casing from racks adjacent to the drilling rig comprises tying a line from the rig onto one end of a selected casing joint on the rack. The line is raised by lifting the casing joint up a ramp leading to the rig platform. As the rope lifts the casing from the rack, the lower end of the casing swings across the platform in a dangerous manner. The danger increases when a floating system is used in connection with drilling. Since the rope is tied around the casing at one end thereof, the casing does not hang vertically, but rather tilts somewhat. A man working on a platform elevated above the rig floor must hold the top of the casing and straighten it out while the casing is threaded into the casing string which is suspended in the well bore by slips positioned on the rotary table.
It would be desirable to be able to grip casing or pipe positioned on a rack adjacent a drilling well, move the same into vertical orientation over the well bore, and thereafter lower the same onto the string suspended in the well bore.
In the past, various devices have been created which mechanically move a pipe from a horizontal orientation to a vertical orientation such that the vertically oriented pipe can be installed into the well bore. Typically, these devices have utilized several interconnected arms that are associated with a main rotating structural member. In order to move the pipe, a succession of individual movements of the levers, arms, and other components of the boom must be performed in a coordinated manner in order to achieve the desired result. Typically, a wide variety of hydraulic actuators are connected to each of the components so as to carry out the prescribed movement. A complex control mechanism is connected to each of these actuators so as to achieve the desired movement. Advanced programming is required of the controller in order to properly coordinate the movements in order to achieve this desired result.
Unfortunately, with such systems, the hydraulic actuators, along with other components, can become worn with time. Furthermore, the hydraulic integrity of each of the actuators can become compromised over time. As such, small variations in each of the actuators can occur. These variations, as they occur, can make the complex mechanism rather inaccurate. The failure of one hydraulic component can exacerbate the problems associated with the alignment of the pipe in a vertical orientation. Adjustments of the programming are often necessary to as to continue to achieve the desired results. Fundamentally, the more hydraulic actuators that are incorporated into such a system, the more likely it is to have errors, inaccuracies, and deviations in the desired delivery profile of the tubular. Typically, very experienced and knowledgeable operators are required so as to carry out this pipe movement operation. This adds significantly to the cost associated with pipe delivery.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to such pipe handling devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,944, issued on Apr. 13, 1965 to R. N. Knight, describes a racking mechanism for earth boring equipment that provides for horizontal storage of pipe lengths on one side of and clear of the derrick. This is achieved by means of a transport arm which is pivoted toward the base of the derrick for swing movement in a vertical plane. The outer end of the arm works between a substantially vertical position in which it can accept a pipe length from, or deliver a pipe length to, a station in the derrick, and a substantially horizontal portion in which the arm can deliver a pipe length to, or accept a pipe length from, a station associated with storage means on one side of the derrick.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,507, issued on Sep. 2, 1969 to E. L. Alexander, et al., teaches a portable rotary pipe handling system. This system includes a mast pivotally mounted and movable between a reclining transport position to a desired position at the site drilling operations which may be at any angle up to vertical. The mast has guides for a traveling mechanism that includes a block movable up and down the mast through operation of cables reeved from the traveling block over crown block pulleys into a drawwork. A power drill drive is carried by the traveling block. An elevator for drill pipe is carried by arm swingably mounted relative to the power unit. Power tongs, slips, and slip bushings are supported adjacent the lower end of the mast and adapted to have a drill pipe extend therethrough from a drive bushing connected to a power drive whereby the drill pipe is extended in the direction of the hole to be drilled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,771 issued on Jan. 11, 1972 to Woolslayer, et. al., discloses an apparatus for moving drill pipe into and out of an oil well derrick. A stand of pipe is gripped by a strongback which is pivotally mounted to one end of a boom. The boom swings the strongback over the rotary table thereby vertically aligning the pipe stand with the drill string. When both adding pipe to and removing pipe from the drill string, all vertical movement of the pipe is accomplished by the elevator suspended from the traveling block.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,122, issued on Jan. 14, 1975 to L. C. Cemosek, describes an apparatus for transferring a tubular member, such as a pipe, from a storage area to an oil well drilling platform. The positioning apparatus includes a pipe positioner mounted on a platform for moving the pipe to a release position whereby the pipe can be released to be lowered to a submerged position. A load means is operably attached or associated with the platform and positioning means in order to move the pipe in a stored position to a transfer position in which the pipe is transferred to the positioner. The positioner includes a tower having pivotally mounted thereon a pipe track with a plurality of pipe clamp assemblies which are adapted to receive a pipe length. The pipe track is pivotally movable by hydraulic power means or gear means between a transfer position in which pipe is moved into the plurality of clamp assemblies and the release position in which the pipe is released for movement to a submerged position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,619, issued on Oct. 19, 1976 to Woolslayer, et. al., shows a pipe handling apparatus for an oil well drilling derrick. In this apparatus the inner end of the boom is pivotally supported on a horizontal axis in front of a well. A clamping means is pivotally connected to the outer end of the boom on an axis parallel to the horizontal axis at one end. The clamping means allows the free end of the drill pipe to swing across the boom as the outer end of the boom is raised or lowered. A line is connected at one end with the traveling block that raises and lowers the elevators and at the other end to the boom so as to pass around sheaves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,684 issued on Oct. 30, 1979 to C. Jenkins, shows a floor level pipe handling apparatus which is mounted on the floor of an oil well derrick suitable structure. This apparatus includes a support that is rockable on an axis perpendicular to the centerline of a well being drilled. One end of an arm is pivotally mounted on the support on an axis transverse to the centerline of the well. The opposite end of the arm carries a pair of shoes having laterally opening pipe-receiving seats facing away from the arm. The free end of the arm can be swung toward and away from the well centerline and the arm support can be rocked to swing the arm laterally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,666 issued on Sep. 13, 1983 to C. A. Willis, shows self-centering tongs and a transfer arm for a drilling apparatus. The clamps of the transfer arm are resiliently mounted to the transfer arm so as to provide limited axial movement of the clamps and thereby of a clamped down hole tubular. A pair of automatic, self-centering, hydraulic tongs are provided for making up and breaking out threaded connections of tubulars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,629, issued on Oct. 4, 1983 to C. A. Willis, teaches a lifting apparatus for downhole tubulars. This lifting apparatus includes two rotatably mounted clamps which are rotatable between a side loading-position so as to facilitate the loading and unloading in the horizontal position, and a central position, in which a clamped tubular is aligned with the drilling axis when the boom is in the vertical position. An automatic hydraulic sequencing circuit is provided to automatically rotate the clamps into the side-loading position whenever the boom is pivoted with a down-hole tubular positioned in the clamp. In this position, the clamped tubular is aligned with a safety plate mounted on the boom to prevent a clamped tubular from slipping from the clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,501 provides a platform positioning system for a drilling operation which includes a support structure and a transfer arm pivotally connected to the support structure to rotate about a first axis. This platform positioning system includes a platform which is pivotally connected to the support structure to rotate about a second axis, and rod which is mounted between the transfer arm and the platform. The position of the arm and platform axes and the length of the rod are selected such that the transfer arm automatically and progressively raises the platform to the raised position by means of the rod as the transfer arm moves to the raised position. The transfer arm automatically and progressively lowers the platform to the lowered position by means of the rod as the transfer arm moves to the lowered position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,066 issued on Jun. 17, 1986 to Nelmark, et. al., provides an apparatus for handling drill pipes and used in association with blast holes. This system allows a drill pipe to be more easily connected and disconnected to a drill string in a hole being drilled at an angle. A receptacle is formed at the lower end of the carrier that has hydraulically operated doors secured by a hydraulically operated lock. A gate near the upper end is pneumatically operated in response to the hydraulic operation of the receptacle lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,230 issued on Apr. 18, 1989 to P. Slettedal, teaches a pipe handling apparatus which is adapted for automated drilling operations. Drill pipes are manipulated between substantially horizontal and vertical positions. The apparatus is used with a top mounted drilling device which is rotatable about a substantially horizontal axis. The apparatus utilizes a strongback provided with clamps to hold and manipulate pipes. The strongback is rotatably connected to the same axis as the drilling device. The strongback moves up or down with the drilling device. A brace unit is attached to the strongback to be rotatable about a second axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,604 issued on May 30, 1989 to Brittain, et. al., provides a pipe moving apparatus and method for moving casing or pipe from a horizontal position adjacent a well to a vertical position over the well bore. The machine includes a boom movable between a lowered position and a raised position by a hydraulic ram. A strongback grips the pipe and holds the same until the pipe is vertically positioned. Thereafter, a hydraulic ram on the strongback is actuated thereby lowering the pipe or casing onto the string suspended in the well bore and the additional pipe or casing joint is threaded thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,581 issued on Nov. 24, 1987 H. L. Adair, provides a method for positioning a transfer arm for the movement of drill pipe. A drilling mast and a transfer arm is mounted at a first axis adjacent the mast to move between a lowered position near ground level and an upper position aligned with the mast. A reaction point anchor is fixed with respect to the drilling mast and spaced from the first axis. A fixed length link is pivotably mounted to the transfer arm at a second axis, spaced from the first axis, and a first single stage cylinder is pivotably mounted at one end to the distal end of the link and at the other end to the transfer arm. A second single stage hydraulic cylinder is pivotably mounted at one end to the distal end of the link and at the other end to the reaction point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,414 issued on Jul. 26, 1988 to C. A. Willis, provides a drilling machine which includes a drilling superstructure skid which defines two spaced-apart parallel skid runners and a platform. The platform supports a drawworks mounted on a drawworks skid and a pipe boom is mounted on a pipe boom skid sized to fit between the skid runners of the drilling substructure skid. The drilling substructure skid supports four legs which, in turn support a drilling platform on which is mounted a lower mast section. The pipe boom skid mounts a pipe boom as well as a boom linkage, a motor, and a hydraulic pump adapted to power the pipe boom linkage. Mechanical position locks hold the upper skid in relative position over the lower skid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,454 issued on Oct. 17, 1995 to R. S. Sorokan, describes a pipe handling method which is used to move tubulars used from a horizontal position on a pipe rack adjacent the well bore to a vertical position over the wall center. This method utilizes bicep and forearm assemblies and a gripper head for attachment to the tubular. The path of the tubular being moved is close to the conventional path of the tubular utilizing known cable transfer techniques so as to allow access to the drill floor through the V-door of the drill rig. U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,807 describes apparatus for carrying out the method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,454.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,573 issued on Aug. 26, 2003 to H. W. F. Day, teaches a pipe handling system for an offshore structure. The pipe handling system transfers the pipes from a horizontal pipe rack adjacent to the drill floor to a vertical orientation in a set-back area of the drill floor where the drill string is made up for lowering downhole. The cantilevered drill floor is utilized with the pipe handling system so as to save platform space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,414 issued on Mar. 16, 2004 to Simpson, et. al., describes a tubular transfer system for moving pipe between a substantial horizontal position on the catwalk and a substantially vertical position at the rig floor entry. Bundles of individual tubulars are moved to a process area where a stand make-up/break-out machine makes up the tubular stands. The bucking machine aligns and stabs the connections and makes up the connection to the correct torque. The tubular stand is then transferred from the machine to a stand storage area. A trolley is moved into position over the pick-up area to retrieve the stands. The stands are clamped to the trolley and the trolley is moved from a substantially horizontal position to a substantially vertical position at the rig floor entry. A vertical pipe-racking machine transfers the stands to the traveling equipment. The traveling equipment makes up the stand connection and the stand is run into the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,614 issued on Aug. 24, 2004 to M. S. Oser, shows another system and method for transferring pipe. A pipe shuttle is used for moving a pipe joint into a first position and then lifting upwardly toward an upper second position.
In response to the above-identified problems of the pipe handling apparatus, the present inventor filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/923,451 on Oct. 24, 2007. The application discloses a pipe handling apparatus has a boom pivotally movable between a first position and a second position, a riser assembly pivotally connected to the boom, an arm pivotally connected at one end to the first portion of the riser assembly and extending outwardly therefrom, a gripper affixed to a opposite end of the arm suitable for gripping a diameter of the pipe, a link pivotally connected to the riser assembly and pivotable so as to move relative to the movement of the boom between the first and second positions, and a brace having a one end pivotally connected to the boom and an opposite end pivotally to the arm between the ends of the arm. The riser assembly has a first portion extending outwardly at an obtuse angle with respect to the second portion.
One problem associated with the pipe handling apparatus disclosed above occurs when the pipe handling apparatus removes a pipe from a well head. The pipe being removed from the wellhead can sometimes get stuck in the well head for various reasons. When this happens, the force required for removing the pipe from the well head is greater than the upward force of the pipe handling apparatus. That is, when the grippers of the pipe handling apparatus grasp the tubular that is being removed from the well head, the pipe handling apparatus does not have enough upward force so as to remove a pipe that is stuck in the well head. Thus, there is a need for a pipe handling apparatus that can overcome the force of a pipe stuck in the wellhead so as to remove the pipe from the wellhead.
Various patents have issued relating to telescoping jacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,987, issued on Jan. 28, 1997 to Gilliland, et. al., discloses a twin-post telescoping-jack hydraulic-elevator system. The telescoping jack has a first cylinder, an intermediate cylinder disposed within the first cylinder that is slidable relative thereto through a hydraulic seal, and an inner plunger disposed in the intermediate cylinder that is slidable relative thereto through a hydraulic seal. The intermediate cylinder has a piston which is slidably mounted in the first cylinder. The piston divides the main cylinder into a lower chamber and an upper chamber. A pair of dynamic sensors determine when the telescoping jacks are synchronized. The elevator of the system includes static sensors that determine if one or both intermediate cylinders of the jacks are more than a predetermined distance away from their normal positions when a car is stopped on the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,762, issued on Oct. 29, 1991 to White, discloses a hydraulic elevator system. The system includes a synchronized telescoping cylinder with inner and outer reciprocating plungers mounted in a fixed cylinder. A hydraulic fluid pressure intensifier is connected to a pressure chamber of the outer plunger and to a pressure chamber of the inner plunger. Solenoid valves control a flow of hydraulic fluid between the pressure intensifier and the two plunger pressure chambers. Switches mounted on the outer plunger control operation of the solenoid valves. When the inner plunger is too low relative to the outer plunger, the pressure intensifier will raise the pressure in the inner plunger pressure chamber to appropriately lift the inner plunger. When the inner plunger is too high relative to the outer plunger, the pressure intensifier will lower the pressure in the inner plunger pressure chamber so as to lower the inner plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,038, issued on Feb. 6, 2007 to Terry, et. al., discloses a drilling system having a work string supporting a bottom hole assembly. The work string includes lengths of pipe having a non-metallic portion. The work string preferably includes a composite-coiled tubing having a fluid impermeable liner, multiple load carrying layers, and a wear layer. Multiple electrical conductors and data transmission conductors may be embedded in the load carrying layers for carrying a current or transmitting data between the bottom hole assembly and the surface. The bottom hole assembly includes a bit, a gamma ray and inclinometer instrument package, a steerable assembly, an electronics section, a transmission, and a power section for rotating the bit. Hydraulic casing jacks are used to thrust casing into the bore hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,264, issued on Feb. 16, 1993 to Chaffaut, discloses a device for guiding a drilling tool into a well and for exerting a hydraulic force on the drilling tool. The device includes a tubular body and an outer sleeve rotating about the body and longitudinally displaceable with respect to the body. Radially displaceable pistons come into anchoring engagement with the wall of the well and immobilize the external sleeve when in an extended position. A jack displaces the body and the drilling tool integral therewith with respect to the external sleeve. The jack exerts a pushing force onto the tool. Hydraulic circuits and appropriate control assemblies are provided for controlling the execution of a series of successive cycles of anchoring the external sleeve in the well and of displacing the drilling tool with respect to the external sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,745, issued on Jul. 22, 1997 to Anderson, discloses an inflatable gripper assembly for a rock boring or cutting machine. The inflatable gripper assembly has a base member and an elastomeric sheet secured in a fluid-tight and reaction-force secure manner to the base member. The elastomeric sheet expands when fluid is supplied between the base member and the elastomeric sheet. The elastomeric sheet contracts when fluid is removed from between the base member and the elastomeric sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,698, issued on Jun. 21, 1977 to Hansen, discloses a jack assembly for use in raising and lowering large platforms on columns. The jack assembly has upper and lower annular portions interconnected by a hydraulic motor for relative vertical movement there between, and arcuate pneumatically-operated gripper assemblies positioned in both the upper and lower portions of the jack. Each of the gripper assemblies is removably replaceable from its position in the jack assembly without removal of the jack assembly from the platform which it surrounds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus for removing a pipe that is stuck in a well head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus that minimizes the number of components added to such systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a telescoping jack that exerts an upward force on the pipe handling apparatus so as to remove a pipe from a well head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus that exerts an upward force on the gripper assembly thereof so as to remove a pipe from a well head.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus that has a telescoping jack for removing a stuck pipe from a well head.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus which minimizes the amount of calibration required in order to move the pipe from a horizontal orientation to a vertical orientation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus which operates with a single degree of freedom so as to move the pipe without adjustments between the components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus that can be transported on a skid or on a truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus which allows for the self-centering of the pipe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus which can be utilized independent of the existing rig.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus which avoids the use of multiple hydraulic cylinders and actuators for moving the pipe between a horizontal and vertical orientation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus which minimizes the amount of instrumentation and controls utilized for carrying out the pipe handling activities.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus which allows for the pipe to be loaded beneath the lifting main rotating structural member.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus which is of minimal cost and easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pipe handling apparatus which allows relatively unskilled workers to carry out the pipe handling activities.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.